Cada Que
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Tokka (TophxSokka) SongFic. Antigua parte del reto de Nefertari Queen. Canción: "Cada que" de Belanova.


**UPDATE: Este fic formaba parte de el reto de Nefertari Queen pero lo borré porque se me hacía muy injusto dejarlo a medias en mi montón de historias. Me gustó más personalmente este oneshot y decidí re-subirlo. Amo Tokka 3**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Cada que**

Ser ciega era normal para ella. No le preocupaba nada físico. No sabía ni como era el simple cielo azul.

Pero no le importaba. El disfrutar de hacer tierra control era suficiente para ella.

Pero había sólo un problema.

Ese sentimiento no era conocido para ella.

Desde que lo conocía lo había sentido…ok, no exactamente. Al principio era sólo un chico enojón y demasiado autoritario, testarudo…

Pero aunque sólo lo conociera a través de su visión de tierra apenas podía darse una idea de cómo lucía.

Era fuerte y malo para los chistes. Pero también una gran compañía y un gran amigo.

Distinguía el latido de su corazón también, por eso sabía cuándo estaba cerca.

Todos esos pequeños detalles hacían que el suyo latiera más rápido de lo común. Pero no porque estuviera enojada.

Toph ya no podía negar que quería a Sokka.

Le costó tiempo admitirlo ya que su actitud testaruda y fría la hacían aún más orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Pero con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar otra cosa más dura: Ella no podía saber realmente si Sokka sentía lo mismo. Menos aun cuando supo que había una chica de la que él estaba enamorado.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si haber seguido a Aang fue un error.

¿Si se hubiera quedado con sus padres sería feliz? No, claro que no. Pero se preguntaba si su salida fácil le costaría más caro, que le rompan el corazón.

**Siento que  
Desde aquel momento que te vi  
Descifré  
Que nunca serías para mí**

**Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error  
O quizás el amor se equivocó**

Pero aun así era inevitable sentir que el pulso se le aceleraba cuando se mostraba cariñoso con ella.

Cuando Sokka entrenaba con el maestro Piandao, negó haberlo extrañado ante su regreso y sintió como si todo el calor se le subiera a la cara. Nunca le había pasado antes. Pero comprendió que era algo que le sucedía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Ahora habían pasado 5 años desde que la guerra se había acabado, pero aun sentía lo mismo que desde que se dio cuenta.

Sokka tenía por novia a Suki y ella era una chica agradable y buena, no podía llegar a enfadarse con ya que al fin y al cabo Sokka no tenía ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ella.

Tal vez nunca la tuviera, pero a pesar de ello, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de la cabeza.

Aun con todos sus defectos.

Cuando se acercaba, aunque sea el mínimo contacto o roce, sentía el calor en su rostro y como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Una vez Suki se había enfermado de gripa y no podía ir por sus medicinas por qué no había quién la cuidara en su ausencia. Con resignación se ofreció a hacerlo.

Entonces él había gritado un "Gracias" y abalanzándose sobre Toph le había besado la mejilla.

Se había quedado atontada unos segundos antes de murmurar un despreocupado "De nada"

**Y cada que pienso en ti  
Se enciende mi corazón  
Y nada es más triste que hoy  
Hablar de ti**

**Siento que  
Tú me cortas la respiración  
Cada vez  
Que te acercas sólo un poco a mí**

Luego se había dado un golpe mental.

¿Por qué tanta ilusión por un beso en la mejilla?

Tenía que ser más realista. Sokka nunca se interesaría por una chica ciega y menor que él.

Los espíritus vayan a saber cómo hizo Aang para ganarse a Katara, porque en realidad no lo sabía.

Aang era menor que Katara, aunque ahora no se notara mucho la diferencia de edad (considerando que Aang se había vuelto alto como árbol), cuando se conocieron era una cantidad notable.

Una vez pensó en preguntarle a Aang pero se le hizo una idea muy estúpida.

Y seguía sin poder negar lo obvio.

**Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error  
O quizás el amor se equivocó**

**Y cada que pienso en ti  
Se enciende mi corazón  
Y nada es más triste que hoy  
Hablar de ti**

Toph lo percibía a lo lejos, estaba afilando su boomerang o algo así.

Soltó un suspiro molesto haciendo que su flequillo se levantara.

_¿Hasta cuándo seguiría la tonta de Toph pensado en lo mismo?_, se preguntó

Era algo ilógico en este punto concebir esperanzas.

Sokka quería a Suki y viceversa.

Aang le había ofrecido estar a cargo del cuidado de la ciudad que él y Zuko habían empezado a fundar. Le parecía una buena oportunidad de alejarse de Sokka y tratar de ponerle un alto a su amor imposible y no correspondido, si es que algo no fuese peor que eso.

Él había estado allí incluso cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse en su academia de Metal Control y él fue quién la salvó. Era su compañero inseparable y su mejor amigo.

En ese momento sintió como Sokka se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

No sabía cómo lucía exactamente así que trató de poner su mejor cara neutral…si es que funcionaba.

-Hey Toph! Porqué tan desanimada?

No funcionó.

-Estoy algo cansada. Ya sabes, Aang me pide su ayuda para la construcción de…"Ciudad República" ¿cierto?

-Si lo sé. Él y Zuko están muy entusiasmados por esa ciudad. Sigo pensando que ambos juntos son un dolor de cabeza.

Toph rió.

-Sigue siendo cierto.

Silencio.

-Sabes? Aang me pidió ser la jefa de policía. Dice que el trabajo es perfecto para mí.

Sokka se envaró.

-Eso es genial! Pero tendrías que mudarte allá ¿no?

-Sí- Toph se encogió de hombros- Esa es la idea.

**Pero esta historia tiene que parar  
No entiendo esto de verdad  
No tiene caso esta situación  
Porque esto es tan ilógico**

-Tal vez…-comenzó Sokka- …Podríamos…hacer un consejo! Sí! Donde cada nación la represente una persona! Yo podría ser el representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur!

-Sokka…

-Me tendría que mudar para allá también yo…podría visitar a Suki los fines de semana, así no sentirá que me escapé de ella…

-Sokka…

-…Entonces no podría ver a Katara tampoco muy seguido…no es como si adorara su presencia de madre acosadora todos los días…pero Aang iba a hacer un templo o algo así allá ¿no es así? Entonces estaríamos cerca…

-Sokka!- gritó Toph para atraer su atención.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo tristemente- Suki te necesita, además Pies Ligeros puede encontrar a alguien más para el cargo…si es que acepta tu loca idea.

Entonces y sin previo aviso sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor se su cuerpo y su cabeza en el hombro.

-Tonta- le dijo con afecto- ¿Que no ves que no quiero que te vayas? Sería muy duro ya que… has sido mi compañía de siempre y mi mejor amiga. No podría dejarte ir.

Toph sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y el calor invadía su cara.

Sokka se separó y le despeinó el fleco.

-Así que no intentes escaparte de mí ¿vale? Sé que tengo un carácter horrible!

-Tienes razón en eso- le dijo sonriendo y dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Ow! Ouch…bueno, nos vemos luego- le dijo riendo y se alejó mientras que el calor no había abandonado la cara de la joven maestra tierra.

**Y cada que pienso en ti  
Se enciende mi corazón  
Y nada es más triste que hoy  
Hablar de ti, hablar de ti  
Hablar de ti, hablar de ti**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Perdonen las molestias y ojalá les haya gustado :)**


End file.
